lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurethrim Shaman
|attack strength = 3 |alignment = |spawn = Taurethrim Stilt House |drops = Bones, Silver Coins |alignment needed = +100 to |buys = Flame of Harad, Obsidian Shard, Gemsbok Horn, Rhino Horn, bones, mugs, mangos, hibiscus, bananas, corn, , glass bottles |sells = Taurethrim Cocoa, Chocolate, Mahogany Sapling, Taurethrim Darts, Jungle Remedy, Taurethrim Equipment, Bottle of Poison, |added in = 25}} The''' Taurethrim Shaman''' is an NPC that will trade you various items that the use. They spawn in Taurethrim stilt houses, which spawn in Taurethrim villages. Behaviour Taurethrim Shamans will sit idly inside their stilt houses and talk to players (primarily with the intent to get the player to buy their goods). Like all trading NPCs, they will not attack unless provoked, at which point the Shaman will fight back with a Taurethrim dagger. Trading At least +100 alignment is required to trade with the Taurethrim Shaman. They sell the elusive Taurethrim blowguns and other things such as jungle remedies, bottles of poison, and Taurethrim equipment. They also sell food and materials. Upon trading with a Taurethrim Shaman, the player earns the achievement "Ancient Wisdom". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player may purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your shaman is giving you a good deal or not. Not every Taurethrim shaman will have all items listed below for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every Taurethrim shaman as not each shaman will want to purchase every item listed below. Speechbank Friendly *I have many oddities from the jungle. What would you like? *Some call it witchery. I call it medicine. *Our cocoa drink invigorates even the weakest wanderer! *What remedies can I offer you, Person? *Are you sick, Person? I can heal many things! *Who eats banana bread anyway? *Banana bread is such a disgrace to good breads. *Do you have any delicious mangoes for me, Person? *I'll buy lots of fruits, if you have them, Person. *My darts are the sharpest in all the jungle! *I might have just what you are looking for, Person. *What can I get for you Person, warrior of the jungle? *I hope you have enough silver, Person. *My goods aren't pricey, but they're not cheap either, Person. *You could use some strength, Person. I may have just the thing! Neutral *You don't quite have my trust yet, Person. Come back another day! *I don't want your mangoes, Person. *Prove your friendship with our people, and then you may buy from me. *You look like trouble, Person. *I doubt you have enough money for my goods. *You don't look like one of us. *I bet you like banana bread, Person. Fool! *You are not a friend of my people, Person. Begone. *I doubt you are any better than those thieving Lion-Men, Person. *Mind yourself, Person. It is unwise to make enemies in this jungle. Hostile *No more dealings with you, Person! *Thieves! Mongrels! Slaves of the Enemy! You are all dead in my eyes. *Grassland savage! You will get nothing but death from me! *How foolish of you to come here, Person! *The beasts of the jungles will tear you apart! *There is no hope for you now, Person! *What makes you think you deserve what I have to sell, Person? *I will boil you down in a cauldron! *The lion's roar is silent here! *Our warriors will crush you, savage! *I will not trade with a savage out of the plains! Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Traders Category:Far Harad Category:Harad Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Men Category:Taurethrim